1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of conducting a racing event and to a hybrid sporting event and game show.
2. Discussion of the Background
It has been known to race animals, especially horses, dogs and the like, in events in which observers, or players, have a stake in the outcome and who also observe the event for entertainment.
More recently, there has been developed a remote control apparatus for controlling animals, referred to herein as a robotic jockey. Such apparatus comprises a remote control operated by a human operator and a controlling unit mounted on the animal. Examples of robotic jockeys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,193 of Madden and U.S. patent application No. 792,858 of Kime, filed Oct. 30, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,678 the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.